


Doctor Mabel

by mabelsguidetolove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Emetophobia, F/M, Fluff, Incestuous Undertones, Sickfic, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelsguidetolove/pseuds/mabelsguidetolove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper gets the flu the week before finals at school, Mabel skips school and steps in to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Mabel

_Damn._  Dipper sunk into the covers of his bed, struggling to breathe through his nose, his mouth agape so he could take in more air. _I can’t believe I got sick the Friday before finals week._

Of course, suffocating himself under the covers wasn’t helping much. But there he was, creating a cocoon of sickliness for himself. And he sort of wished he could hibernate until he felt better. ‘Just try to get some sleep, Dipper. I’ll take notes on the reviews for you,’ his sister had assured him before making the trek to school. Mabel was so sweet, he really didn’t know what he would do without her.

He yawned and flipped himself to face the wall, slowly plunging himself into a calm, deep slumber…

Until he heard a familiar voice chirp right in his ear.

“Wake up! Change of plans, bro!” His twin popped up next to his bed, seemingly out of nowhere, causing him to wake up and maybe let out a brief scream.

“Mabel? What the hell are you doing here!?”

“‘Babel? What da hell are you doind here?’” She repeated, holding her nose in mockery. “Man, you really _do_ sound bad!”

“This is serious! It’s only, like, noon…” He muttered, squinting at the clock across the room.

“Well, I decided to come home a little early. With you being sick and all, I decided you probably needed somebody to look after you.” She pulled a real, actual stethoscope out of her backpack and put it around her neck, proclaiming loudly that Doctor Mabel was on the case. “Since mom and dad are working, you know.”

Dipper looked up at his goofy-looking sister with her decidedly serious-looking tool. There was almost a comedic mismatch between the two, but now wasn’t the time to laugh at it. Especially since it would probably hurt to.

“Wh… Where did you even get that?”

“The nurse got new supplies the other week, so I asked her if our family could borrow some of her old ones. You see, I pretended that I was sick so I could come home, and I made up this sob story about how we didn’t own any thermometers or anything at the moment, so I couldn’t keep track of my health—”

“What the heck? You wasted school resources to come home and take care of me?”

“Well… Yeah, but when you put it that way…” She pouted. Did she make him mad or something? Would it have been better if she hadn’t been here?

“That’s, like, crazy nice of you, sis.” He sighed after a moment and flashed a weak smile at her, and in turn, she touched his forehead with her palm. In Mabel’s mind, he had really nailed the role of the sickly patient, and she was the wise, motherly nurse looking after him.

Sort of.

“Whoa! You’re really super warm. Lemme see.” She pressed the button on a blocky sand-colored thermometer and stuck it into his mouth, surprising the weary boy. 

“Oh, snap. One hundred and one degrees. You’re on fire, Dip!”

“Ugh…”

“Hold on. I can fix it. Let me get some medicine for that. And maybe a towel with some cold water on it if I can find one.” 

She scurried out of the room, not ready to admit that she didn’t know what she was doing at all. Heck, that thermometer was supposed to go in his ear. But she was too ditzy and Dipper was too out of it to correct her.

A few minutes later, however, she triumphantly re-emerged with a fever and pain reducer, some Pitt cola, and a damp washcloth, all on a tray which she set down in his lap.

“Here! An all-in-one fever kit from Doctor Mabel herself!” She saluted to nobody in particular and sat down next to his bed in a beanbag chair. 

In a matter of minutes, he had downed the entire can of cola, along with the pill; the bed tray was now precariously perched atop the dresser, and the damp cloth was now sitting on his forehead, making him look like a weak pregnant lady in an old movie. It was just like that scene in Gone With The Wind… 

Except not at all, actually, because Atlanta wasn’t on fire as far as the both of them knew. And they were in modern day California.

“Sorry I went all Florence Nightingale on you,” Mabel smiled warmly at his brother, placidly running her fingers through his hair. “I know I should be at school taking notes and stuff, but I was so worried about you.”

“Mabel, it’s fine. In fact, it’s one of the nicest things anybody’s ever done for me…” 

Dipper blinked slowly, looking up at his sister, who’s head was conveniently haloed by the ceiling light of his bedroom. It gave her an ethereal look, almost as if she was an angel.

He bit his lip. It may have been the fever talking, but an interesting idea entered his head.

“Hey, Mabel?” He uttered as he sat up. “Can I…?”

“What do you need?” She replied, leaning towards her brother like she was nursing an abused puppy back to health.

The answer wasn’t spoken in words. But it was very, very loud.

Their lips met in a gentle, feather-soft touch, the symmetry between them becoming more pronounced than ever. This would have been a very short kiss, but Dipper was holding onto Mabel’s shirt in a weak but tight grip, and God knew he wasn’t pulling away anytime soon.

Or, at least, he wouldn’t have if it weren’t for a sudden rush of acid that climbed up his throat.

“Aghhh, nonononono! What the freak, bro-bro!? You start macking on me, and then you barf on my shirt?! Talk about mixed signals!” She pushed him back into a lying position on the bed, her eyes seeming to water slightly. Her voice wavered in concern. “You shouldn’t even be kissing anyone right now; you’re sick, remember?” 

The uncommon urgency in her words frightened him. That, coupled with the fact that he had just tried to initiate a make-out session with his twin sister and the fact that he then horked up a wad of yellow green stomach juice on one of her favorite tops, was enough to make him want to pull himself into the sheets and never come out. Sure, his sinus headache was gone for the moment, and he was able to breathe a little better at that point, but he felt sicker than ever now.

Especially now that his sister was taking her shirt off by his bedside, revealing a purple star-spangled brassiere. She hastily exited the room to wash it in the sink, came back, and slipped on one of his t-shirts in replacement (even though it was very obvious that he hadn’t washed it in weeks), and lied down on the carpet, softly murmuring words of worry to herself and turning her back to him, her brown curls obscuring her face. He wanted to console her, but felt like whatever he did would make things worse. Besides, he felt pretty exhausted from throwing up.

As Dipper sensed the screaming aura of nerve retreat back into her body, he concluded that she had fallen asleep on the floor. And slowly but surely, he fell asleep as well.

Needless to say, by the end of the day, they were both feeling ill, and it took them an entire week to recover. On the bright side, they also spent that week watching bad shows on Netflix and sharing blankets, but their absence from school meant that they’d have to make up their finals during summer vacation.

Those darn kids.


End file.
